Love In All Its Forms (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Godofredo Mariano Productions Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=June 9, 2010 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=122 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m30 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m320 million }} Love In All Its Forms is a 2010 Margovyan film directed by and written by in their first ever film collaboration. The film stars , , , , , , , and as four couples (two heterosexual and two homosexual) whose love lives are chronicled throughout the film. It was released in Margovyan theaters on June 9, 2010. Plot David Banks (Arigov) and Aaliyah Truitt (Nukova) are entered into a civil marriage by a justice of the peace. Aaliyah had wanted to be married in a church by a priest but was unable to do so because she and David had eloped because her family did not approve of David. The couple move into David's cheap apartment and enter into menial jobs to earn a living and to get enough money for a proper church marriage, which David promises he will give to Aaliyah. One of David's jobs involves him being a cashier at a convenience store alongside Aveline O'Flaherty (Shevchova). Aveline congratulates David on his and Aaliyah's civil marriage and invites them to a party at the Flaming Rainbow, a bar in uptown in which Aveline's cousin has a substantial ownership stake, to which David accepts. David, Aaliyah, and Aveline are welcomed at the Flaming Rainbow by Aveline's cousin Jonas Connor (Gibitov), an openly gay man who nevertheless decided to open the Flaming Rainbow to heterosexuals as well as his fellow LGBT people. After Jonas gives his congratulations to David and Aaliyah, he continues on inside the Flaming Rainbow, chatting with the clients when he sees a familiar face: Marcus Connelly (Talnaev), the minor league baseball player recently sidelined by injury, is in the bar. Jonas approaches Marcus and the two seem to have an instant connection, but the moment is ruined by a scream. It turns out that one of Jonas' business partners and co-owners of the Flaming Rainbow, Turner Lowell, was stabbed and killed right in the middle of the club. Detective George Johnson (Kutuzov) is tasked with investigating the death of Turner Lowell inside his own nightclub. He talks to the clientele inside the club as well as its employees, including a newly hired waittress named Faye Brett (Kumilyova). George goes through the regular follow-up contact routine with Faye but he also writes down his personal number on the business card that he gave to Faye. When he returns home, George appears to talk to his wife before it is later revealed that George's wife is already dead and that he only talks to a picture of her out of habit and also because he still hasn't moved on. However, as George talks to his wife about Faye, he starts to realize that he likes her and that maybe it's time that he finally started seeing other people. Back at the Flaming Rainbow, Jonas confides in Aveline that he may know something as to who could have killed Turner. Aveline urges Jonas to come forward to the police with this information, which Jonas reluctantly agrees to but only on the next day. At police headquarters, Aveline tries to set up a meeting between Jonas and Detective Johnson when she is brought to the desk of Donna Parsons (Grisenko), and the two women hit it off immediately. Jonas eventually gets to meet the detective and tells George that he believes that one of their fellow co-owners of the Flaming Rainbow is responsible for the death of Turner. After the cousins leave, George calls Donna for a talk where it is revealed that Donna is also a lesbian, and George urges Donna to strike up a relationship with Aveline as he couldn't help but notice the chemistry between them. George uses Jonas' tip to focus on one particular suspect in the stabbing of Turner Lowell, which happens to be yet another associate of both Lowell and Jonas, Burt Braddock. Jonas had overheard Braddock threatening to kill Lowell if the latter went ahead with selling his share of the Flaming Rainbow, as Lowell selling his shares could potentially devaluate the shares of everyone else. George uncovers CCTV footage of Braddock being the last person to talk to Lowell before his death and then George's investigators also discover the knife used to stab Lowell, covered in the victim's blood and Braddock's fingerprints. Braddock is quickly arrested and George deems the case closed, allowing the Flaming Rainbow to open its doors once again. Jonas encounters Marcus in the club once again and the two eventually go into a slow dance with each other. One midnight after successfully solving the Turner Lowell case, George drops by the convenience store where David and Aveline work to buy cigarettes, beer, and rum. However, as he is about to pay for the items, a robber declares a hold-up in the convenience store and force David and Aveline to give him the store's money at gunpoint. The robber then takes an interest in the store workers' phones and jewelry, especially the authentic gold-and-diamond wedding ring from Aaliyah that David is wearing. As Aveline tries to convince David to give up the ring, George disarms the would-be hold-upper and reveals himself to be a police detective, immediately arresting the thief and handing back the money and phones to David and Aveline. Before he leaves with the cuffed perp, George tells the two that they should not try to be heroes when confronted with thieves and that they should not do what George did when faced with this situation again. George returns to the Flaming Rainbow to finally ask Faye out on a date. This surprises Faye, but after George assures her that his intentions are clean and pure, Faye eventually accepts. George takes Faye out to a baseball game between the Cyclones and the Minutemen. Marcus Connelly, who is a Cyclones player, steps out onto the pitcher's mound, supposedly to meet and greet the fans following his wrist injury. At that moment, Marcus' fiance Zenaida (Kirilenko) steps out and proposes to Marcus, stating that she wants to live the rest of her life as Marcus' wife. Marcus is taken by surprise and hesitates, thinking about his relationship with Zenaida and how maybe it is time for him to settle down when he remembers the intense connection that he has with Jonas, in which case he suddenly comes to the realization that he is gay, and he says so to Zenaida and the rest of the people in the ballpark. At first, Zenaida thinks that Marcus is pranking her but then she sees the truth in Marcus' eyes and she is forced to confront the fact that she had been engaged to a man who never really loved her as much as she had loved him, and Zenaida runs away from Marcus in tears. George makes a comment about how he would have said yes even if he was gay if he was in Marcus' shoes, and Faye asks George if he would actually sacrifice his own happiness to make someone else happy. Aveline's sister Hetty O'Flaherty (Tarapova), a member of Canada's Parliament, surprises Aveline by visiting her and the two agree to have coffee. It is revealed that Aveline was practically banished by the O'Flahertys because of her sexual orientation and because she refused to marry the son of one of the O'Flahertys' political allies. It is also revealed that Jonas was the victim of similar discrimination by the clan, although because he had seen what they had done to Aveline, he had managed to move some of his own money into new accounts that he could access before he too was exiled over the border to the United States. Hetty does tell Aveline that Aveline is welcome to go back so long as she finally agrees to be married to their political allies. In reply, Aveline relates the story of a farmer, his son, and his ox, and how no matter what the father and the son did with their ox, the townspeople still had something to complain about, with the father finally telling the son that there is no pleasing everyone. Aveline says that the story's moral lesson is true, and so she has decided that she would rather make herself happy instead of her "ungrateful" family, and she storms off angrily despite Hetty's protests. A few months later, everything has settled down and everyone appears to have happy lives together, but it wouldn't last long. The first couple to crack is Aveline and Donna. Donna, as a police officer, often spends a lot of time outside as part of her work, but Aveline begins to grow unreasonably suspicious of Donna's increasingly late arrivals from work, and the two of them have a fight that ends in Donna storming off. Donna goes to a different bar to drink away her sorrows and happens to meet David. Donna in her drunkenness has David bring her to his apartment where they have a one-night stand. As expected, Aaliyah comes home right in the middle of Donna and David's intercourse; when Donna asks David if Aaliyah is his girlfriend, David replies that Aaliyah is his wife before Aaliyah corrects him by saying that she is now his ex-wife and leaves the apartment. George waits for Faye at a high-end restaurant for what Faye thinks is another date, but George is already planning to propose to her. However, Melanie (Quebadieva), the twin sister of George's wife Melissa, also arrives at the restaurant and sits at George's table, and their ensuing conversation reveals that it was Melanie who had a crush on George but it was Melissa whom George ended up loving and marrying in the end. However, after Melissa's death, Melanie once again believes that there is still a chance that George will end up loving her too, and in her drunkenness, Melanie ends up kissing George. Unknown to both of them, Faye was already in the restaurant and had seen Melanie kissing George (but not the argument before that), and Faye turns around and leaves the restaurant. An unknowing George, having finally escorted Melanie out of the restaurant, keeps on waiting for Faye to no avail. Faye drinks away her sorrows at the Red Tape Bar where Aaliyah works as a bartender. The two of them talk and the conversation inevitably shifts to their love life and their cheating boyfriends, with Faye saying that she should have known that her relationship with an older man was too good to be true and that he would eventually want to be with someone his own age instead of someone who could be his daughter or even his granddaughter. Aaliyah, for her part, says that she would be drinking herself silly if she wasn't on duty because she had just caught her common-law husband sleeping with another woman. Over at the Flaming Rainbow, Marcus begins having his doubts on whether he really loves Jonas or if his decision to come out as gay was only because he was afraid of committing with Zenaida, and Marcus leaves Jonas without saying anything to contemplate his own life and decisions. Donna comes back to Aveline and the two reconcile without too much fuss, but then a few days later Donna finds out that she is pregnant. She tries to hide this from Aveline but Aveline still finds out, and when Donna reluctantly reveals that she had a one-night stand with a man on the night of their fight, it is Aveline's turn to run away, feeling completely betrayed by the woman she loved. The four couples end up going their separate ways for a long time before David finally makes the first move to reconciliation by getting Seth Reyes (Prokofiev), owner/lead bartender/lead singer of the Red Tape Bar to sing a song of apology for Aaliyah with him. While Seth is singing, George finally locates Faye and apologizes for what Melanie did at the restaurant but Faye brushes him off. Jonas calls Marcus and tries to get him to come back but Marcus says that he's still trying to discover the real him, while Aveline refuses to open the door to Donna despite repeated insistent demands from the latter. David steps out onto the stage and sings the last stanza of the song to Aaliyah's surprise, but this still doesn't convince Aaliyah to come back to him. Aaliyah does finally come to forgive David when she serves a couple at the Red Tape who tells her that every couple has their difficulties, and that while the man did sleep with other women, he still proved he loved his girlfriend by coming back to her, which Aaliyah realizes is what David has been doing this whole time. Marcus reappears at Jonas' doorstep to say that he has found himself and that he really is in love with Jonas. George finally gets to explain his side of the story to Faye and he finally gets to do what he planned to do before that fateful night in the restaurant, which is to propose to Faye. Aveline and Donna eventually reconcile as well with both of them planning to raise Donna's child as theirs. When everyone is finally back together, David gets in touch with Donna and says that he's ready to take responsibility for Donna's child, for which Donna thanks him but she says that she can handle it with her girlfriend. David wishes Donna good luck and walks away. At the end of the film, it is revealed that the couples have been talking about their love lives to two amateur cinematographers (cameos by Ivan Maryanov and Godofredo) who are looking to make a film exploring the love that forms bonds between all sorts of people. The cinematographers thank the couples for their interviews and begin talking about potential casting options for their potential film. Cast * as David Banks * as Aaliyah Truitt * as George Johnson * as Faye Brett * as Marcus Connelly * as Jonas Connor * as Aveline O'Flaherty * as Donna Parsons * as Melanie Jones **Quebadieva also plays Melissa Johnson (née Jones), George Johnson's deceased wife and twin sister of Melanie * as Seth Reyes * as Charlotte Henrietta "Hetty" O'Flaherty, * as Zenaida Faber * as Patrick Turner Lowell * as Burton "Burt" Braddock * as Chris * as David Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)